The world is not enough
by kidd3389
Summary: darien has broken up with serena. serena is taken away by diamond. he hypnotized her and now they are planing in taking over the world but not just the world, the world is not enoguh. how are the scouts going to stop her.are they going to get serena back
1. Default Chapter

** I don't own sailor moon duh!!!!!!! If I did I would make all the episodes be in America I also don't own the song # the world is not enough it is by garbage. this story is set in the R series "Talking" *thinking* ~song~  
  
  
  
One bright sunny day Serena Tsukino was walking down to her boyfriend's apartment. * I wonder what Darien wanted* she thought. She walked along the sidewalk not in a big hurry because she was afraid of what he was going to say, he didn't sound like he was in a good mood. *maybe he found out I failed another test*. She reached his apartment, she walked in and found Darien sitting on the couch. "hi Darien" she said. "hi Serena please sit down I need to talk to you" he told her. She sat down hesitantly "Serena I don't want to go out with you any more. You're just a weak little cry baby who cant do any thing right" he stated. "Darien you don't mean that, do you?" she asked. "if I didn't mean it would I have said it, now I want you to leave and never come back Serena" he yelled. She ran out the door. * I wont let him see me cry *.  
  
She had ran all the way home and up to her room. * what did I do to him why doesn't he love me any more. We were supposed to be together for ever*. She cried and cried she didn't know what else to do. Then she heard something in her room move. She looked up and saw a man there he had white hair with a blue tint he had a white outfit on and a upside down moon symbol on his forehead. "who are you and how did you get into my room" she asked. "come with me serenity I will make it all better" he told her. He grabbed her and pulled her through a portal.  
  
Days later the scouts wondered where she went. They figured she had just ran away for while because darien broke up with her and she would be back in a little bit. Little did they know she was different. She had changed so much they wouldn't even recognize her.  
  
"serenity my love are you ready to strike them soon" a man asked. "yes by tomorrow I will be ready" she told him. With that he left her room. She thought about when she first came here. ~flash back~  
  
*where am i* she thought. "ah I seen you have finally awakened my pet" the man said. "I am not your pet, and where am I and who are you" she asked. "you are on nemesis and I am prince diamond and you will be my princess" prince diamond told her. "never I wont ever be your princess" she yelled to him. He moved his hand and her body came up by his. They were floating in mid air. They were up pretty high. "I think i can change your mind dear princess" he told her. He pulled her face to look at him. She looked into his third eye that had just appeared. She felt so weak. "that's it my princess you are mine now" he laughed. Then serena passed out in his arms. ~end of flashback~ she didn't know what made hr change her mind about him but she loved him. Little did she know she was hypnotized by him. Tomorrow she was going to kill those horrible scouts and take over the world with her love diamond.  
  
The next day Serena had sent a monster to the park to get the sailor scouts out and together. They had defeated the monster easily. Just as serena planed. They were going to leave when they heard a voice. ~I know to hurt. I know how to heal. I know what to show and what to conceal.~  
  
the scouts and tuxedo mask turned around. They saw a girl with blonde hair down to her ankles her hair was crimped. She was wearing a dark red dress that was strapless that would drive any man wild. She had a cold look in her eyes . she had dark red lipstick on and black eye liner. Her voice was so seductive it seemed to call out to all of them.  
  
~I know when to talk. And I know when to touch. No one ever die from wanting to much~  
  
then the scouts saw a man appear behind her. Then they saw a whole bunch of people coming towards them they looked hypnotized by her song.  
  
~ the world is not enough. But it is such a perfect place to start..my love and if your strong enough. Together we can take the world apart my love~  
  
the girl started to hold hands with the man that just appeared. They saw more and more people coming. The scouts didn't know what to do. The girl looked so familiar to them they just couldn't think of who she was.  
  
~people like us know how to survive. There's no point in living if you cant feel the life. we know when to kiss. And we know when to kill. If we cant have it all then nobody will~  
  
the man started kissing the girls neck. She kept on singing her seductive song. And more and more people came.  
  
~ the world is not enough. But it is such a perfect place to start.my love. And if your strong enough together we can take the world apart..my love~  
  
all the people started to bow to the girl and the guy. The scouts tried hard not to get hypnotized by her song.  
  
~I feel safe. I feel scared. I feel ready. And yet unprepared. The world is not enough. but it such a perfect place to start my love. And if you strong enough together we can take the world apart my love.~  
  
there were hundreds of people there bowing to these people. And now the sky was getting dark. They could feel the negative energy all around them.  
  
~the world is not enough. the world is not enough. No where near enough.~  
  
And with that there was a boom of thunder. "hello scouts prepare to die" she hissed. "who are you" mars called out. "im hurt mars dint you remember me" she asked. "serena" called out mina. "I was once that pitiful excuse for a human, now I am serenity" she called. "and this is diamond we are going to rule the world, but like I said the world is not enough so we are going to rule the universe." Serenity told them. "serena what wrong with you how could you go against us" called amy "serena how could you do this to us" tuxedo mask said. "you guys need to shut your moths and prepare for you doom" she yelled. "are you ready my love" diamond asked her. "yes" she said. She held up her hands was about to strike.......... * aren't I eveil..... 


	2. chap2 taking over and a surpirse

Veronica: Hey! Thanx to all who reviewed my story!!! Thanx to: lyra, sakura, and anonymous. Thanx for all your tips hope this is easier to read. DISCLIAMER: I don't won sailor moon so don't sue me cuz I didn't do n e thing wrong. OH YEAH and I just wanted to say I hate it how the good guys always win its not cool. So this fic the good guy doesn't win...maybe..lol. I don't want to give it away. But I just wanted to say how I hate the good guy wining.  
  
  
  
THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH:  
  
...She held up her hands an was about to strike when someone said something.  
  
"serena why are you doing this" asked Venus. She was worried about there princess. Why was she doing this to them  
  
"why? Why do you think I'm doing this you fools, good guys don't always win. You better get used to it because this is one fight your never going to win" serenity said angrily.  
  
"serena I can't believe you betrayed us" said Mercury. They were all very confused. They didn't know why she turned against them.  
  
"Betrayed you! HUH you betrayed me. You guys never liked me. Just admit it. You never thought I was a good leader or should be the princess. You never thought I could do good in school and you always criticized me." She yelled at them.  
  
" We never thought that serena just think about it were your friends. I can tell you have been hypnotized" mars said.  
  
"Oh and you're the one to talk mars you always wanted to be leader! Well I'm out of your little game so go ahead and be leader" she snapped.  
  
"serena that was a long time ago. I don't want to be leader! I want you to be our leader" she cried.  
  
"Well to bad! I have come to the conclusion that you don't deserve to live. This world will be at my mercy!! Together we will rule this world and universe." She said while looking at diamond.  
  
Darien was glairing at diamond. How could she turn against us he thought. "serena how can you just turn against us! This guy obviously has you hypnotized" he told them.  
  
"don't even talk to me. I'm surprised you even care enough to say anything. Oh wait! You just don't wan to die at our mercy" she laughed.  
  
"no that's not it serena we want you back" he cried.  
  
"that's it I'm sick of your stalling. Lets get this over with" she said. She lifted up her hands and a ball of energy formed in them. It was very powerful energy.  
  
"her power has tripled" yelled mercury she was getting worried for the first time she didn't know what to do.  
  
"how do we stop her she is way more powerful than us" said Jupiter.  
  
Serenity through the energy ball at them. They all screamed in pain. She laughed at this finally I have my revenge she thought , but I cant kill them that would be to nice. She turned to diamond and said "lets not kill them that would be to nice lets hypnotize them to be on our side than we can just beat them" she said.  
  
"we will never go on you side" they cried. "oh we will see about that" she told them. She lifted up her once silver crystal which was now that black crystal. Power came out of it and hit the scouts. They started to fall to the ground.  
  
"yes they our on our side now, now what should we do with all these people" she asked.  
  
"let them know who there new rulers are" he told her.  
  
"people of the dark earth. We are your new rulers. Serenity and Diamond." She cried.  
  
"come on love we will leave our servants to build or castle, we have some important things to attend to" he told her with a sly smile. She followed him into a portal.  
  
A couple days later there castle was built. Serenity and diamond were talking about there plans to take over the other solar systems. Then he told her he had to go get something. He came back in the room and got down on one knee and pulled out a little box and said "serenity I love you so much and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked her.  
  
** the perfect place to stop lol im so mean!!!!! 


	3. CHAP3 invaders? an answer and some revan...

*hi again. I just want to thank all of my reviewers!! THANK YOU!!!!! Ok on with the story.  
  
RECAP: "serenity I love you so much will you marry me." Diamond asked.  
  
Does he even have to ask? She thought he might as well have just put the ring on my finger of course I am going to say yes. Oh I can't wait to show Darien this, like that jerk will care, but still it will be fun.  
  
"Of course I will marry you, I love you" she cried.  
  
That's a load off he thought. It's a shame she is hypnotized, but as long as I have her it's fine with me he thought.  
  
"I'm so happy" he told her.  
  
"lets go see the sailor scouts I want to make sure there happy" she said with a sly smile.  
  
They walked to where the sailors were staying. In a dungeon of course, just in case. She hated them with a passion. She knew they never really cared about her. Oh will this be fun she thought. The rest of there being will be hell for them. They walked into the dungeon and unlocked the door to see there little slaves.  
  
"hello my friends" she said wickedly. "I hope your stay here will be nice" she smiled.  
  
"Darien, scouts did you know that diamond and I are going to be married" she said looking at Darien.  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. His princess was getting married to someone else. And of all people someone evil. He hated that guy he wanted to rip his heart out with his own to hands.  
  
"what are you jealous Darien?" Diamond asked.  
  
"im not jealous of you diamond your just some fool who hypnotized her"  
  
"well actually darien the hypnotizing wore off a while ago, but I remembered who you dumped me and then I realized I should be with someone who actually loves me" she told him.  
  
Diamond couldn't believe it. She isn't hypnotized he thought. She really loves me? He put his arm around her waste. He saw Darien's eyes narrow at him. He mentally laughed.  
  
"go to hell you demand" Darien told him.  
  
"oh I don't mind if I do because I got your princess as a constellation prize"  
  
"lets go diamond we have much more important things to do"  
  
they walked into there bed room. She sat down on the bed.  
  
"Diamond I want you to know I really love you. There is no spell on me. I don't love Darien any more."  
  
"I'm glad my princess. I love you so much. And I will love ruling this universe with you." He kissed her. Just then someone walked in.  
  
"Rrinces diamond, sorry was I interrupting?" Safire asked.  
  
"No go"  
  
"Your palace has been built, and we are very close to having this whole world under our control, but there are some intruders coming"  
  
"Intruders? Form where" diamond asked.  
  
"From the outer ends of the solar system"  
  
"Get the four sisters on it" he told him.  
  
Safire left the room. And Diamond went back to kissing serenity.  
  
Later on they came out of the room. There hair was a little messed up and clothes were jumbled up. Emerald noticed this. She hated serenity.  
  
"how are the four sisters doing" diamond asked.  
  
"They are doing well. As far as I know" Safire told him.  
  
Then someone else entered the room. It was wise man.  
  
"Ah prince diamond I have been looking for you, I wanted to tell you about some plans I have. Come along with me" wise man asked.  
  
Serenity never trusted that guy. She felt as though he hid something. She knew he didn't like her. Probably because she could kill him. She new emerald didn't like her either. She could tell she liked diamond, but she was his only girl.  
  
At the dungeon: "I cant believe serena is doing this to the planet" said amy.  
  
"that meatball head I knew she was crazy" said Raye.  
  
"oh so you think I'm crazy do you raye" serenity said.  
  
"hey I didn't know you were in here." Said mina.  
  
"well im going to be the only one in here when I'm through with you." She said. 


	4. Chap4 a wedding a continent

Hey im so sorry I haven't updated in like forever!!!!! Shall I continue u know the drill I don't own sailor moon!  
  
Recap: "well I'm going to be the only one in her when I'm through with you" Serenity said.  
  
She lifted her hands up above her head. There was a big ball of energy forming in her hand. She had had it with those sailor brats, they were so annoying. They are through!  
  
"uh uh my love I wouldn't do that yet" Diamond said as he snaked his arms around her waist. "oh do you have to ruin my fun darling" she asked him. "sorry my pet, but they may be useful some time in the future, maybe as our slaves wouldn't that be fun!" he joked.  
  
"yes I would love to see them grovel at our feet" she laughed.  
  
"Serenity what have we done to you to make you hat us so?" asked mina  
  
"you don't know, you don't know? How can you not know!! You were never my friends, you just liked me because you had to" she spat at them.  
  
"that's not true" said ami. "oh shut up your giving me a head ache with all your whining" she said. "lets go" Diamond said. They left the room. Finally after all this time she is all mine. I love her so much diamond thought. They walked into the control room.  
  
"how everything going?" he asked safire. "very good, very good indeed brother." "oh is that so? Who are our new enemies?" "they seem to be some kind of sailor scouts. They claim to be the outer scouts. Or were the outer scouts" he laughed  
  
"what do you mean were? Did you eliminate them" diamond asked "yes the four sisters put them right out of this story" "that's good we don't need interruptions" serenity told them. "lets go love we need to discuss things" diamond told her.  
  
They went on into there room. They sat down on there bed. He moved his head closer to hers. Then they shared a long passionate kiss. "serenity when do you wish our weding to be?" he asked. "what about tomorrow " she asked "tomorrow that's so soon, but the sooner the better" he smiled. "yes the sooner we can cliam our thrones as the king and queen of the universe!" she said. It was true they had all of japan in there control and she could easily get his whole planet under her power soon. Then they would rule the world. But the world was not enough, not enough for serenity. She wanted the whole solar system , wait no the whole world.! Yes the whole world would grovel before her!!!  
  
Soon she and Diamond fell asleep. And dawn had broken. She a woke early and power hungry. She stoop up and looked out her window. The sky was dark and everything looked like it was under a spell. A dawning of a new eara! At last!  
  
Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Then she felt wet kisses on her neck. "your awake" she said. Then turned her head to kiss him.  
  
"are you ready for to day" he asked  
  
"never more ready dearest" she stated.  
  
"I have had someone go get you a dress. I figured you didn't want a white one" he said. He pointed over to the closet. She walked over to there and opened the doors. She pulled out a black dress that looked like the same one that neo queen serenity had only black.  
  
"I love it" she told him.  
  
He kissed her "why don't you go put it on"  
  
She walked over to the bathroom. In a little bit she came out. She looked stunning in it. She looked so beautiful how it hugged her every curve. Diamond was practically drooling. She smiled. Hes so cute sometimes she thought.  
  
"why don't you fix your hair why I go get ready and I will meat you in an half hour" he said.  
  
"ok its date" she laughed.  
  
I can't believe I'm getting married. Well this way we can have our world together she thought. She let her hair hang down loose it brushed the ground lightly. She put a few braids in it and put little red rose buds in it. Soon she was finished and went out of the bathroom. She saw diamond there. He was wearing a black suit. He looked so handsom she thought. They held hands and walked out into the ceremony room and it began. (sry I don't feel like elaborating on the whole ceremony you know what a weddings like)  
  
after it was over. They put there next pan into motion. She used the dark crystal and her silver crystal to get control over all of aisa. Yes!! She thought the largest continent is done! Soon we go four the rest. Only a matter of time she thought wickedly. She turned her head and kissed diamond. This is my new future. 


End file.
